


The First Goodbye

by fefetama (CreepingCatalyst)



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Character Death, Scrappy morty, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:00:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8706097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepingCatalyst/pseuds/fefetama
Summary: Scrappy Morty's first Rick dies.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this: http://eroticamegido.tumblr.com/post/153866044847/scrappy-morty-and-his-original-rick-having-just

The First Goodbye

"Rick! Oh my god, Rick! Your stomach!" Morty shrieks as the glowing portal disappears behind them.  
Rick takes a long swig from his flask, deep red blood soaking further down his shirt. He puts a hand on Morty's shoulder, eyes solemn. Surrendered. "It'll be okay, Morty."  
"You can cure it, right? You're not gonna change, right? You're a genius, I mean we've always gotten through bef-"  
"No, Morty," Rick says simply, voice a low monotone.  
"What! You're kidding! You-"  
"NO, MORTY! THERE'S NO CURE! DON'T YOU THINK I'VE TRIED BEFORE!" Rick snaps, sinking to the floor, head bowed. "I'm.."  
"No, Rick!" Morty drops to his knees and holds his grandfather. "We have to try! Tell me what to do, I can do it! We can do it! Hurry, before-"  
Rick pulls away weakly, averting his gaze and collapsing on his side. His hand draped over the dark wet blood on his abdomen, he closes his eyes. "Listen, Morty. You've always been good to me. I'm sorry for everything, tell Beth-" He says weakly.  
"RICK!" Morty shrieks desperately, grabbing the wounded man's hand.  
"Tell her I always cared and I'm sorry. Tell her I love her. And I- I- love you too, Morty," Rick whispers, then chuckles dryly. "Even in my final moments it's hard for me to say that word..."  
"I love you! I love you too! So much..." Morty begins to sob. "Don't go...!"  
Rick smiles weakly. "I'm sorry... Morty, I need you to do one last thing for me. For grandpa."  
"What is it, Rick! Anything!" Morty says shakily. "This can't be happening..."  
"You gotta... You gotta kill me, Morty.." Rick says, words barely audible.  
"No! I CAN'T!" The boy falls to his side and watches his grandpa's pale face. "I can't..." He squeezes his grandpa's cold hands tightly, as if it would prolong the inevitable.  
"Quick... I'm... I'm gonna change... Please... I don't want....... Want..............."  
"RICK!" Morty screams and sobs harder. He takes his grandpa's limp body into his skinny arms, ignoring the warm wetness soaking into his own shirt. He hugs him tight, screaming and shaking. He starts to hyperventilate and squeezes his eyes shut.  
"Think think think! Calm down! Calm down!" He chokes out to himself and finally pulls away, eyebrows knitted in uncertainty. "Okay. Okay......" He stands, grabbing the lazer gun from the floor. With shaking hands, he raises the gun. He clicks the safety off and points the quivering weapon in his lived one's direction. "...Goodbye, Rick..." Morty chokes and suppresses a sob. "I love you....." He whispers. He's frozen. Lip quivering. With a piercing screech, he closes his eyes and pulls the trigger.

 

Falling to his knees, he cries.

**Author's Note:**

> Go follow beta-19 on tumblr, they're such a great artist ✌


End file.
